


Blickwinkel

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Saison 2012/13
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: „Guti.“ Einen Moment lang glaubt Sergio, dass sie mit diesem Überraschungsbesuch Ikers Laune endgültig ruiniert haben. Wie gut, dass bei Iker vieles nicht so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint.





	Blickwinkel

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ist die Geschichte viel länger. So richtig mit Plot und Drama und allem, was dazugehört (und ganz viel Liebe). Nur leider haben solche Geschichten meistens das Schicksal, zwar in meinem Kopf fertig, aber nie komplett geschrieben zu werden... Aber weil mich 2013 mitten in der Nacht dann doch ständig die ganzen Iker/Guti-Feelings überfallen haben, gibt es eben jetzt die Alternativversion. :)

Fast alle anderen sind bereits aus der Kabine verschwunden, als Iker endlich den Blick hebt und ihn direkt ansieht.  
  
„Guti.“   
  
Einen Moment lang glaubt Sergio, dass sie mit diesem Überraschungsbesuch Ikers Laune endgültig ruiniert haben. Dass er sich in diesem Fall tatsächlich getäuscht und Iker im Moment absolut keine Lust und schon gar keine Nerven mehr übrig hat, nicht nach den letzten paar Monaten; nach dem Mist mit den ganzen verpassten Titeln, mit seiner Verletzung, mit Mourinho, und nachdem es jetzt kaum zwei Stunden her ist, seit es amtlich ist, dass er beim letzten Spiel der Saison nicht einmal auf der Bank sitzen wird. Vielleicht ist es da doch nicht die beste Idee, es ausgerechnet Guti –  _Guti_ , den jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch selbst an den besten Tagen nur mit sehr viel gutem Willen erträgt - zu überlassen, seine Stimmung aus dem Nullpunktbereich zu ziehen.  
  
Okay, so gesehen ist es tatsächlich eher so ziemlich die mieseste Idee überhaupt. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass man im Normalfall sowieso nicht unbedingt von seinem Exfreund aufgemuntert werden will.  
  
Cris sieht kurz zu ihm rüber und scheint genau dasselbe zu denken. Eigentlich waren sie sich sicher, dass die beiden inzwischen wieder so weit waren. Ihre Beziehung, die Trennung, Josés Weggang nach Istanbul, das alles ist fast drei Jahre her und bei ihren wenigen Begegnungen seither sind sie fast immer fast zivilisiert miteinander umgegangen. Und wenn nicht, dann wenigstens hinterher doch wieder miteinander im Bett gelandet, auch wenn Iker ihnen ziemlich deutlich gemacht hat, dass das in seinen Augen niemanden etwas angeht und für sie schlichtweg nicht stattgefunden zu haben hat.  
  
Alles in allem wirklich nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für ihr Vorhaben. Wie zum Teufel sind sie überhaupt erst darauf gekommen, und noch viel wichtiger, wie kommen sie aus der Sache wieder raus, ohne dass Iker ihnen (und im Idealfall auch Guti) den Hals umdreht? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, eigentlich.  
  
Wie gut, dass bei Iker vieles nicht so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint.  
  
Denn auf den ersten Blick, mit dem ersten Blick auf Guti, stimmt er den beiden absolut zu: Es ist eine verdammte Scheißidee, ausgerechnet  _ihn_  hier antanzen zu lassen. Nicht nur, weil zu viel passiert. Nicht nur, weil sie sich ständig gestritten und angeschrien oder angeschwiegen und gegenseitig zum Teufel gewünscht haben, oder weil Guti am Ende einfach  _gegangen_  ist, quasi schon auf einen anderen  _Kontinent_ , verdammt. Weil sie einfach grundverschieden sind, immer waren, und so komplett unterschiedliche Dinge wollen.  _Wollten_.  
  
Es kommt nicht ganz plötzlich, während er aus dem Augenwinkel noch wahrnimmt, wie Sergio und Cris sich langsam entfernen, und vielleicht ist es rein objektiv gesehen auch nicht unerwartet, nur hat Iker so gar nicht damit gerechnet. Aber dennoch sieht er es mit einem Mal.   
  
Die letzten Monate haben etwas in ihm verändert. Er kann es nicht genau einordnen,  _will_  es auch gar nicht genau einordnen, denn noch ist er nicht sicher, ob es eine Art Erkenntnis ist oder ob es ihm einfach ein bisschen aus Trotz, ein bisschen aus verletztem Stolz, ein bisschen aus Frust einfach  _egal  _geworden ist, aber er ist nicht mehr derselbe Musterprofi, der alles für den Fußball hinten anstellen würde. Jetzt Guti vor sich zu sehen, der so oft versucht hat, ihn zu etwas total unsinnigem zu überreden, der ständig so… nicht unbedingt unvorsichtig, aber einfach  _unbedacht  _ist, macht ihm klar, dass er das tatsächlich auch will. Und zwar mit ihm.  
  
Dass er mit ihm in die Stadt gehen will, so oft er möchte, egal was die Leute denken könnten. Dass er mit ihm tanzen gehen will, egal, ob es peinlich für ihn wird oder sie viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Dass er ihn, wenn sie danach nach Hause kommen, noch auf der Straße küssen will, selbst wenn sie jemand trotz Schutz der Dunkelheit dabei sieht. Denn wenn, dann ist das eben so, und wenn, dann ist es das einfach wert.  
  
Bei Iker ist auf den ersten Blick nicht alles, wie es scheint. Vielleicht weiß er genau deswegen, dass er damit nicht alleine ist. Guti geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und das in so viel mehr als nur dem eigentlichen Sinn des Wortes. Er sieht Iker dabei an, nicht unsicher, denn das ist nicht Guti, Guti ist noch immer völlig von sich überzeugt und in gewisser Hinsicht noch immer derselbe Idiot, und das ist auch gut so, weil Iker ihn gar nicht anders haben will, aber es ist etwas Fragendes, etwas Neues in seinem Blick. Etwas, das ihm vielleicht zum ersten Mal überhaupt verdammt ernst ist - und die Frage, auf die sie beide im Grunde schon die Antwort kennen, nämlich, ob sie in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich,  _endlich_ , auf einer Wellenlänge angekommen sind.  
  
„José…“  
  
Es ist vielleicht keine Antwort, aber genau die Bestätigung, die José noch gebraucht hat; die sie beide noch gebraucht haben.   
  
Vor allem aber ist es sein erstes aufrichtigem Lächeln seit Tagen, vielleicht Wochen, er weiß es selbst schon nicht mehr so genau, und José sagt einfach gar nichts, sondern schließt einfach nur die Arme um ihn, als Iker sich gegen ihn sinken lässt, während hinter ihnen die Kabinentür zufällt.   
  
Iker schließt die Augen und genießt einfach nur den Moment. Er braucht nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass gerade tatsächlich alles so ist, wie es aussieht.


End file.
